This invention relates, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to providing a consistent, persistent and atomic swap of resource groups.
Data integrity is one of the most important concerns that arises when executing operations within a computing environment. In particular, it is crucial not to lose any type of data modifications. If a system within the computing environment fails, it is typically imperative to have adequate recovery scenarios.
In order to provide proper recovery, it is customary to maintain a backup of the data. In one example, this backup is performed periodically. Further, changes to the data are written to log files that track what has occurred, since the last backup. During a recovery, the backup is used, as well as the log files, to reconstruct the operations that took place prior to the failure, and to restore the data.
Although efforts have been made to provide adequate backups, further improvements are needed. For example, a capability is needed to provide a backup of data that is platform independent, provided at an application level and is efficient.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of managing modifications to resource groups of a computing environment. The method includes, for instance, executing a current modification request on one or more resources of a backup resource group; and atomically swapping the modified backup resource group and a current resource group, such that the modified backup resource group becomes the current resource group, and wherein the atomically swapping includes changing one or more names of the backup resource group without affecting the lengths of one or more names.
System and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.